1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid collection pans used in association with a fluid or condensate producing or system such as a commercial or residential air conditioning system as well as those used to prevent damage caused by leaks in fluid-holding containers, such as a hot water heater, specifically to a one-size-fits-all fluid-collecting pan or tray (hereinafter usually referred to only as “pan”) having a generally raised central structure substantially filling its center portion and a surrounding perimeter wall at a spaced-apart distance from the central structure to provide a moat-like area for the movement of collected fluid toward a float switch mounted on the perimeter wall, which if deployed will send a shut-off signal to the fluid-producing unit associated with the pan when a predetermined threshold amount of collected fluid considered safe is exceeded. The raised central structure contains a center hub from which at least four raised ribs extend diagonally or radially outward toward the perimeter wall, with each rib widening into a bent distal end having non-uniform height and width dimensions that provide fluid-producing support with enhanced air circulation between it and the bottom of the pan. In addition to the bent distal end, each rib may also have a tailpiece extending from its distal end in the opposed direction to its widened bent distal end. Further, the hub and widened bent distal ends have top indentations each configured for receipt of a vibration isolator that supports the fluid-producing unit at a height above that of the perimeter wall so that the bottom of the fluid-producing unit does not contact collected fluid should overflow ever occur, and in furnace applications may provide the required clearance from non-combustible substances The non-raised areas adjacent to the center hub and ribs are all connected to the moat-like area near the perimeter wall to provide substantially even distribution of collected fluid throughout the pan. The raised central structure is designed to support a heavy load, reduce pan twisting, and prevent the pan material from creasing during installation and use that otherwise might occur when the pan is bent, thereby avoiding a potential source of premature pan failure that is common in many prior pans used for fluid/condensate collection. The raised central structure is also configured to provide even pull of plastic material during pan manufacture to prevent weak spots that could be a later source of premature pan failure. It is contemplated for the present invention pan to be made from sturdy and resilient materials, optionally have an up-turned perimeter lip to provide increased height for additional fluid collection, for the base of its perimeter wall to have a plurality of strengthening gussets preferably in staggered array, and for any corners in perimeter wall to optionally have an angled configuration for added strength. It is also optional, but preferred, for the raised central portion, the gussets, and any mounting plate or other mount for a switch/drain assembly to each have a nesting configuration for compact storage and transport of stacked present invention pans. Further, one or more indentations in the top of the center hub, as well as atop the widened bent distal ends, are each configured to receive at least one vibration isolator (or other dampening insert), which is the only part of the present invention structure that typically is visible above the perimeter wall. The number of indentations and vibration isolators used in the present invention is not limiting, and may vary according to the intended application as long as there are a sufficient number to allow for the one-size-fits-all objective. It is contemplated for positioning of the vibration isolators to alternatively allow the support of different sizes of fluid-producing units that partially or fully extend across the raised central structure of the pan. Also, although the present invention is primarily contemplated for use in air conditioning and/or furnace condensate collection and fluid overflow prevention applications where the supported air conditioning unit or furnace is installed in a vertical orientation, it may also be used in other overflow prevention applications, such as but not limited to that involving the support of one or more hot water heaters or other fluid-holding units having seals and/or other fluid connections that are at risk for failure over time, and wherein the installation is also in an area subject to property damage should fluid leakage or overflow occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
When air conditioning and/or furnace condensate and other condensates are collected, there is often a risk of overflow or back-up into the system producing it. As a result, a pan or tray is typically placed under the condensate-producing unit and a liquid-level float switch is employed with the pan to shut-off the source of condensate flow when the amount of fluid collected exceeds a predetermined threshold depth considered safe. Prior art air conditioning and/or furnace condensate collection pans have many different upper edge configurations, length and width dimensions, thickness dimensions, and are made from a variety of plastic and metal materials. Some are made from materials that deform in hot attics, resulting in float switch malfunction and fluid leakage. Also, there are different sizes of fluid-producing units, many times requiring the use of different sizes of pan, which causes extra expense to installers by requiring them to purchase and store multiple sizes of pan in advance of installations. In contrast, the raised central portion of the present invention is sized, configured, and ruggedly constructed so that it can be used for support of a majority of the common sizes of air conditioning units and furnaces installed today in residential and commercial applications. Since the size and sturdiness of the present invention is sufficient for routine installation of residential air conditioning system air handlers and furnaces in upright orientation, the present invention can also be used for support of upright fluid-holding units in locations where property damage is likely should fluid leakage or overflow occur, such as but not limited to the installation of a hot water heater in a basement. Further, when an installer or repairman works with a prior art fluid collection pan that is unit-dedicated, the installers and repairmen have the added expense of maintaining a supply of at least several different kinds of float switches, some adapting better to the thinner upper edge of metal condensate collection pans, and others more suited to the variable thicknesses found in existing plastic condensate collection pans. In addition, prior art fluid collection pans are often large and may need to be elevated or placed in a tight space, such as during attic installations. As a result fluid-collection pans are at risk for bending and/or being stepped on one or more times by the installer. If the materials used a fluid-collection pan are thin or weak in any way, it will be subject to cracks and weak spots, which are likely to cause fluid leakage and require premature replacement. Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a one-size-fits-all condensate pan design that will evenly pull plastic during manufacture to avoid weak spots that can lead to premature pan failure. The resulting fluid collection pan is sturdy and will support an air conditioning system air handler or furnace in an upright orientation, thus making installations possible in tight spaces where a larger pan for a horizontal installation would not fit. In addition, when providing at least one preconfigured and sturdily constructed mounting shelf for a liquid-level float switch and fluid drain assembly is made a part of the present invention perimeter wall, leveling of the assembly's float body occurs as the pan itself is leveled. Thus, pan installation is facilitated and installation time is shortened, stable float switch installation is provided as well as trouble-free long-term float switch use, float switch maintenance after installation is minimized, and the guess-work is removed for installers as they no longer need to select and mount an appropriately matched float switch to an existing condensate collection pan in order to provide immediate, reliable, and reproducible electrical shut-off action during long-term use when the condensate collected in the pan exceeds a pre-established or custom-set threshold amount considered safe. Once the present invention pan is leveled, the only float switch body adjustment that an installer may need to make is a simple custom height adjustment, if needed or desired. Further, the design of the raised central structure can provide nested storage, which makes transport of stacked present invention pans less expensive. The sturdiness of the pan and mounting plate construction in the present invention, in addition to the configuration and placement of the float switch and fluid drain assembly used with the present invention pan, allows the float switch body to remain in original orientation for reliable operation during the entire time period of use, preventing the sagging or perimeter wall lean-in that often causes failure of prior art float switches and requires frequent post-installation inspection and maintenance. No other fluid-collection pan for fluid overflow prevention is known that functions in the same manner or provides all of the advantages of the present invention.